


Into harness

by tatteredbookmark



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredbookmark/pseuds/tatteredbookmark





	Into harness

She checks the breaststrap first, pushing her shoulderblades together and expanding her broad chest to test the fit. It would not do for the leather to slip – or, unimaginably worse, snap – when so many lives depend on her. She scrutinises the buckles with a sharp eye; newly fitted by her groundcrew, but a second (third, fourth, fifth – there are many in her crew and they serve her with devotion) pair of eyes would not go amiss. With a final shake she steps out into the sunlight and goes to meet her dragon.

Dragons and their aviators alike go into harness.


End file.
